littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior
Audrey Junior, more commonly referred to as just Junior is a carnivorous plant from the prehistoric vegezoic era, which sprouted from a fossilized seed found by 13 year-old Seymour Krelborn, a young flower shop employee. Character Info Not only was Junior sprouted with the ability to speak English, but he also possesses the supernatural ability of mind control, as well as "vegetable magnetism," which allows him to telepathically manipulate any object that's plant-based (wood, rubber, etc.). Although he can speak - and has a penchant for rapping - he's decided to keep this a secret between Seymour and himself, since the rest of his species was forced into extinction by the dinosaurs. Junior does not eat anything that's plant-based, but he loves to chow down on meat, and he's been implied to devour junkyard dogs and a human or two (if they try to hurt Seymour). Songs *Little Shop (Theme Song) *Home (Where My Roots Are) *Wake Up! *You Gotta Have a Brain *Time *I Gotta Find Him *Fiber *Respect *Be Somebody *Love Is *Shoes *Trick or Treat *Lies *It's Time to Get Real *Feet *Legs *Feel Alright *What's It All About? *Get Up and Go Home *Rock the Bells Gallery Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Audrey Junior sings Home.jpg Little Shop - Junior Munching Logo.jpg Little Shop Title Card.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Audrey Junior sings I Gotta Find Him.jpg Little Shop - Bad Seed - Junior and Seymour.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Audrey Junior sings Wake Up.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Audrey Junior sings Gotta Have a Brain.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Audrey Junior sings Time.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Back to the Fuschia.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior and Flower sing You Gotta Have a Brain.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior sings Respect.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Fiber.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior sings Be Somebody to DeMila.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Audrey and Junior in Oh My DeMila.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior and Seymour sing Love Is.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior sings Shoes.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Air Junior.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior sings It's Time to Get Real.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Trick or Treat.jpg 102 Cell 2.jpg Logo 01.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior's Wobble Walk Shuffle.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior's Angry Walk.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior's Maniac Run.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior's Jump Walk (Ape-Like).jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior's Sad Walk.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior Grinning.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior Partial Profile.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior Profile.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior Head-On.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior Rear View.jpg Inspiration Officially, Junior is adapted from the plant of the same name in Roger Corman's original 1960 film , but the character's design is far more reminiscent of Audrey II from the 1986 movie musical. Just like "Twoey," Junior's body is comprised of a thin stem and a bulbous head - though Junior possesses eyeballs, which Audrey II did not. Category:Little Shop Category:Characters Category:Little Shop Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes